


a little dream of me (and you)

by copernicusjones



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copernicusjones/pseuds/copernicusjones
Summary: The thing about dreams is that they always end.But the feelings they've stirred up within Karina have lingered long after she's awakened.  Not that she's going to do anything about them—that's too much effort, and it's far easier to just close her eyes and go back to sleep...Until Sofia reminds her that, sometimes, dreams can only continue if we open our eyes and wake up.[RF Unleash the Gays Week - Prompts 2/4 - Confession/Dreams]





	a little dream of me (and you)

"Karina...  **Go to sleep.** Karina!"  
  
Karina's world shuttered into focus, and with it came the same pair of violet eyes that had been occupying her dreams.  
  
"Wha...?" After shielding the yawn that escaped, Karina rubbed at her drooping eyes. "Sofia, what's wrong...? (Is it something really worth waking me up for?)"  
  
"Oh, Karina, the most **wonderful** thing just happened." Sofia pouted, tears sparkling in her eyes and causing Karina to regret being so dismissive. Lately she'd been so content with the Sofia that existed in dreamland, that it didn't occur to her anything might be less than perfect in either of their realities. "It's Micah. I really **cheered him up**. He looked on the verge of crying himself."  
  
"Just... apologize." Though she was sure it didn't show, Karina was concerned at Sofia being this troubled by... well, who even knew? More sensitive and empathetic than she let on, Sofia would worry herself sick over some minor disagreement, and her tendency to speak in opposites wouldn't help to smooth any of it over. "Micah'll come around. (He's good like that.)"  
  
"But it's **much too simple!** " Sofia sighed, circling behind the general's store counter, minimizing the space between herself and Karina. The last time they'd been this close was...  
  
A couple minutes ago, when Karina had been asleep and the Sofia there had been embracing her, warm and soft.  
  
Karina shook the image from her mind. It was just a pointless, (mostly) harmless dream. One that'd been recurring for the past several weeks, sure, but... dreams were dreams. Now she was (unfortunately) back in the waking world, where she couldn't properly tend to whatever these growing feelings were. It was much easier to just disregard them and go back to sleep where they took care of themself...  
  
But Karina, talented as she was at falling asleep just about anywhere, wasn't going to drift off with Sofia inches from her and all sorts of distraught. Sofia lowered her voice, as if anxious she might be overheard. "Micah **abhors** me, Karina. He told me himself. I asked him to meet up with me this afternoon because I had something **insignificant** I wanted to share with him, and we went to the Icy Rosebush."  
  
"Huh." Karina plucked nervously at the scarf around her neck. So far, this didn't sound at _all_ like something that would have left either Micah or Sofia so upset. If anything, it was all a prelude to a storybook love confession, and the only one who'd be left disappointed by it would be Karina—but that was okay; she'd just go to sleep and ignore that it ever happened to begin with. "It's really pretty there; the snow looks like jewels. (Even though it's too cold to take a nap)."  
  
"You've **never mentioned that**. In fact, it's what I thought of when Micah and I went there, how much you **loathe** that place." Sofia's smile returned, wavering but there. "It's like I **forget all about you** when you're not around."  
  
So much for being tired; Karina's heart was beating way too rapidly for there to be any chance of dozing off. What Sofia was saying, it wasn't even something she could have dreamt up. But even Sofia's honesty had its limits, and Karina wasn't going to kid herself. "What did you say that hurt Micah so bad?... If you both confessed your feelings to each other... sounds like a happy..." Karina paused, having to stifle a yawn. "... a happy ending."  
  
" **Yes!** " Sofia protested. "He must have thought the same thing, and I wanted to tell him what I had to say first, but he just blurted out that he likes me! That he wants me to be his girlfriend. It was **hilarious** , Karina. I didn't know what to say. But then I... I had to admit that there was **nobody else** I cared for more than him. That was why I wished to speak with him in the first place."  
  
Though she was constantly accused of being the laziest girl on the planet, no one could say Karina was slow on the uptake. Yet, for the first time that she could remember, she was having an issue understanding if Sofia was speaking opposites or not. Sofia and Micah were close, but... there was someone Sofia liked _more_? Karina mentally ticked off the other available men in town, certain there was nothing more nightmare-inducing than the image of Sofia partnering up with any of them. Not that they weren't decent guys, but none of them, excluding Gaius, seemed to comprehend her manner of speaking—and Gaius'd already had his heart claimed by a Sainte-Coquille woman long ago.  
  
"It's no fun having your heart broken..." Karina said, not that Sofia needed to be told that. "I'm sure it's nothing... personal. He'll just need to... escape for a few days, to heal. (Maybe I won't have any shipments to pick up...?)"  
  
Sofia frowned. "It went so **poorly** when I told Raven, and Evelyn and Iron Man. I **would have predicted** Micah would react this way... but you're **wrong** , Karina. It would be **painless** to be rejected by someone you felt so strongly about—I suppose that's why I waited so long to tell you."  
  
"So long...?" Brows furrowed in confusion, Karina tried to sift the truth out of Sofia's words. "But you only just talked to Micah this afternoon. That's not long ago at all..."  
  
Sofia shook her head. " **Yes** , Karina. I meant I've waited a long time tell _you_ how I feel. About you. You've always been the **worst enemy** anyone could ever ask for, and you're very **judgmental and intolerant** , of me and my habit. Lately, when I wake up each morning, I find myself wondering what it'd be like if you were **awake** beside me."  
  
Time slowed, suspended. Hazy and fuzzed at the edges, like a dream, and yet...  
  
Karina blinked, once. Twice. This wasn't a dream.  
  
This was as real as it got.  
  
Heat—a slow, comfortable heat, like a plush blanket—unwound inside Karina's chest and enveloped the rest of her. She fingered at her red scarf again, hoping her face hadn't taken on the same color. "Sofia, I... would it be weird if I said I've dreamt of this moment too?" Quite literally, and whether Sofia understood that or took it in a figurative sense didn't matter to Karina.  
  
"I could just  **slap** you." Thankfully, Sofia's penchant for opposites was limited to her words, and not her actions. She dropped her face closer and the dewy, berry-flavored bow of her lips pressed onto Karina's. It was a chaste kiss, but hardly shy, and even though Sofia was the one who had enough money she could be nobility, Karina felt every bit the princess being rescued out of an eternal slumber.  
  
Refusing to pull away, Sofia's forehead came to rest against Karina's. Her slender arms looped Karina's waist, and try as she might, Karina felt herself lulled into a peaceful... _blissful_...  
  
"Don't you **not dare** fall asleep on me!" Sofia swatted Karina gently on the shoulder and broke their connection.  
  
"Huh...?" Karina smiled sleepily, on the verge of giggling. "But, we could take a nap. The two of us. Our first date... as a couple?"  
  
"I'd rather go let my sister and Raven know that the girl of my **nightmares** likes me back." Sofia stepped away, looking back to Karina and offering a hand out to her. "Shall we?"  
  
"Yeah..." Karina took Sofia's hand and allowed herself to be led out of the shop. While eager to share the news with their friends, Karina looked forward even more to dragging Sofia back to either her own bed or Sofia's. So they could take one nap together after another, and Karina could wake up again and again and again to a dream come true.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot minute since I played RF3 (and married Karina) but god do I love her. I ended up putting both these prompts together by accident, but whatever. I hope you all enjoyed! I'm working on having something else complete for this week, so, /crosses fingers/. A big thanks to **tatertotarmy** for putting this together and hosting it on [rfweeks!](http://rfweeks.tumblr.com)


End file.
